In developing features for certain applications, an application developer may generally must undertake the steps of reading development documents to understand the programming interfaces, such application programming interfaces (APIs), input parameters, and output objects, for the application, manually code the feature in a code editor, and then switch to a separate mobile feature preview facility to preview the behavior of the code. To debug the code, the developer would need to switch between the code editor and the preview facility to manually modify the code for the feature and preview the changes to the code. The developer would have to continue this process until the feature behaves as expected.
There are at least two issues with this current method of developing features. The developer must be familiar with the programming interfaces in order to properly manually code the features. Moreover, switching back and forth between the code editor and the preview facility in order to debug the manually coded features. These issues make developing features for applications time-consuming and inefficient.